Total Drama Hetalia
by goddess6339
Summary: Rome and Massachusetts get the capitals stuck in a season of total drama island (Sorry for bad summary).


**So, this is total drama island with my city OCs :D sorry if you don't like OCs but I just love using them since they're them. This is season 5!**

**~PROLOUGE~**

Chris opened his white mac laptop and opened up his Gmail account. He scrolled through his many letters in his inbox. One particular letter caught his attention: _Total Drama Island Season 5! Veh~ please read Mr. Chris!_

He clicked on it and opened up the email. A video was attached to it so he clicked the link. Automatically the video started.

A girl who looked to be sixteen came up onto the screen. She had dark chocolate brown eyes that shone with excitement, pale skin, and slightly curly brown hair that went down to her back with a weird curl sticking out of the side of her head.

"Veh~ My name's Rome and I'm…" The girl paused as she looked at herself as if she was trying to figure out her own age.

Chris laughed, "What kind of name is Rome? For a girl?"

"Veh~ Oh yay! I'm sixteen. I've been a big fan of Total Drama Island since season one and I have a great-an idea for a season five-a!" She shouted happily. She opened her mouth to continue but no words came out and a puzzled expression came across her face.

"Veh~ Massachusetts, could-a you explain? I forgot." The camera was moved around as a boy who looked to be sixteen also jumped into view.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! My name's Massachusetts and I'm your number one fan!" The boy screamed. He had choppy, dirty blonde hair with a strange curl sticking out of the right(1) side of his head.

"So, by now you're probably wondering, 'Why are those kids named after places?'. Well, we're actually Rome and Massachusetts. It's hard to explain but we've all been around as long as the place has been around." He explained.

By now Chris was leaning into his laptop's screen waiting for more info one their plan.

"So, there's a bunch more of us capitals, cities, and provinces. And let me tell you, they're even more insane than the last contestants! Like this one time Moscow had a drinking competition with Bucharest, Liverpool, and Dublin and by the end of the contest they were all drunk, Liverpool was talkin' to his invisible friends, and Dublin and Bucharest were dancing on the tabling singing _Numa Numa_! Hah, that was hilarious" Massachusetts said, cracking up.

"Oh, and this other time Paris was being a real pervert and Berlin, Budapest, and London started beating him up and then they stuffed him in a closet!" The boy started to chatter on and on about different events.

"Massachusetts!" Rome suddenly said sharply from behind the camera, which she was holding. "Hahaha, sorry for getting off topic. Either way, my idea was that for a season 5 you could have us all as contestants!" Massachusetts ended his speech, "Well, I guess that's it. So see ya soon or else I'm gonna hunt ya down and go all Belarus on you!"

The video stopped after that last threat. Chris grinned and let out a laugh. "Guess I've got another show to host."

**~Time skip a few days and now at Washington D.C's house~**

Florida sat upside down on one of the black leathered couches D.C. owned. Her coco brown, wavy hair touched the carpet as her head hung off the edge of the couch.

"GOSH! When's America gonna be done with that stupid world meeting?!" She shouted, her amber eyes blazing.

A pillow smacked her in the face, causing her to nearly fall off the couch from the force of the hit. "Okay! Who did that?!" She screeched looking around wildly.

"Stop whining! And that was me" Manchester grumbled from his spot on another couch. The British city had been facing some serious jet lag and was trying to catch up on his sleep.

New Jersey grumbled something as she continued to text like the wind. The huge house was being occupied by the countries' capitals and a few cities and provinces while they were at a world meeting.

"Hey, has anyone seen my idiot sister Rome?" Came a loud voice as a person barged through the door. Of course, it was the brown haired Italian known as Sicily.

"How the bloody hell would we know, Git?" Manchester growled. He was getting royally p*ssed off by people shouting and talking while he was trying to sleep.

"Because you b*st*rd, I can't find her!" Sicily shouted back.

A sudden noise came from outside. Florida looked around in confusion. "Hey guys, did you hear something?"

Right after she asked that question, a gas started to leak into the room. "Don't breath!" She warned as she tried to cover her mouth.

She was too late and collapsed on the couch, asleep. The same thing had happened to the other in the room.

Two figures walked into the room, both wearing gas masks. One was a huge man with an apron on and the other was a less big man with tan skin and black hair.

The smaller of the two walked over to Florida and examined her. "Yep, they're knocked out! Let's get them on the boat before they wake up!" He ordered. The tall man grunted in agreement.

**~END OF PROLOUGE~**

**Sorry if the first chapter wasn't interesting. Please review!**

** (1) Massachusetts' curl represents Cape Cod**


End file.
